


普遍真理

by allyStk



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, not team Cap friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 总结：内战是一份礼物—Tony只不过花了点时间来认识到这点。





	普遍真理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Universal Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667687) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



每个人都知道Tony Stark是个骗子。

这是个普遍真理：天是蓝的，早起的鸟儿有虫吃，Tony Stark撒谎。

人们很容易就能忽略没有什么是黑白分明的这个事实。天并不是蓝的，不是所有鸟都吃虫子，以及Tony Stark几乎从不公然撒谎。

但是世界从来不公平，Tony早就过了认真对待世界给他重重涂抹一笔的时期了。没人在乎真相，人们只关注符合他们自己对时政理解的描述。

典型案例：复仇者。

没有什么比复仇者露骨的伪善以及双重标准更让Tony觉得搞笑，烦躁，以及彻底愤怒的了。他们超爱让他知道他是Tony Stark: 死亡商人，资本主义混账猪猡，以及所有这个世界上不对的事™。

 

他们用充满不实信息的谎言的画笔涂抹他，诸如：他需要一个像Pepper一样的奶妈来照顾他，为他做所有的事；他不能被信任，他会把事情搞砸，放任他会创造一些愚蠢的造物；如果有什么搞砸了，不论任何或者所有证据如何指明恰恰相反，Tony 必然与此有关；Tony Stark这个软弱的，傲慢的富有男孩从没工作过一天； 以及他个人的最爱– Tony Stark只不过在扮演英雄。他不知道怎么做个严肃的大人。

 

Tony一直觉得他们给他带上的枷锁拖累着他，让他蹒跚而行。他知道他将永远也无法挣脱他们对他做死亡商人那段时间里的真实行为的误解。他们将永远无法把他和像Obadiah Stane,这样的男人们区分开来，但是他们会拿着他所有的金钱和所有的科技，幻想着这是他欠他们的。

他迎着一切战斗了这么久，甚至不知道什么时候他达到了顶峰。他如此努力的工作，拼了命想要一切可行—可直到一切失控时，他才意识到那是他们给他的礼物。

当在西伯利亚被遗弃的九头蛇基地里被涌上的鲜血窒息，全身被过度使用和虐待击垮的时候，他没有意识到这一点。他太专注于才发现的，关于Steve Rogers的本性。一个从第一次见面就认为自己在Tony之上的男人。他低着脸看着Tony，持续地对后者的每个决定冷笑或者不信任。

当躺在医院里，医生们在周围忙碌，给他戴上氧气面罩，灯光如星暴又骤然熄灭时，他没有意识到这一点。

当给‘Tony Stark’ 的信来了，Tony坐在他的办公室读着他很久没在纸上读到过的，最烂的完全胡扯时，他没有意识到一点。

而直到那时，他终于明白了。

他意识了‘复仇者们’ 也一直知道这一点。

Steve Rogers – 一个注射了男性荷尔蒙的唱诗班小男孩，Natasha Romanoff – 一个被过度夸大的俄罗斯间谍，Clint Barton – 一个事业到头的弓箭手，Wanda Maximoff – 一个神经病虐待狂，她拥有的疯狂能力倒是和复仇者们很相符。

他们也许在纽约战役后的几周内被爱戴地印在了T恤和旗帜上。

但他是Tony Stark。他是钢铁侠。

复仇者们闻名的是什么？他们动员起来拯救了纽约—但媒体和全世界早就知道是钢铁侠飞着核弹上了宇宙，终结了战斗。

对九头蛇的围捕？不及Rogers和Romanoff泄露全部神盾数据，以及Romanoff可鄙的参议院听证会干得漂亮。

‘复仇者们很危险’ —在奥创的很早以前就已经悄悄流传。

女巫造成了奥创。女巫杀了几千人。复仇者们保护了女巫，让她成了他们的一员。接着复仇者们一溜烟跑了，互相拍着背，鼓励着彼此出色地完成了工作。

但钢铁侠没有。Tony Stark没有。

Tony Stark领头了灾后筹款和援助。Tony Stark对他的行为承担了个人责任，他离复仇者们的毒素远了一步。

钢铁侠不是复仇者。

内战是一份他不知道怎样正确使用的礼物，直到一切完结。直到Steve Rogers和其他人带走了所有—他们带走了这个世界上对复仇者们留下的每一盎司的善意—然后把它们碾碎成尘土。

直到那时他才意识到他被后续影响幸免了。

整个世界站在钢铁侠，和站在钢铁侠一边的幻视以及战争机器身后摇旗呐喊。世界歌颂着保护他们，支持他们价值观的英雄们，唾弃着复仇者们，和他们对英雄理解的不知所谓。

直到那时，Tony Stark袖手旁观着，才意识到他已经赢了。

复仇者们了解到他们需要对他开着门，因为他是那个能成就或者毁灭他们的人。他一直都是。

Tony大笑着把信捏成纸团，丢进了垃圾桶。

让他们自救吧。他不会再对他们有求必应了。他自由了。

这是崭新的一天。


End file.
